Con mi padrastro y su socio
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) Mi padrastro se convirtió en el dueño absoluto de mi cuerpo y siempre que desea estoy a su disposición. Pareja: Oro x Naru y Madara x Naru.


**Aclaración:** La base de esta historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia.

**Nota: **No sé si les guste este tipo de fic, es la primera vez que modifico alguno de este tipo, por qué a mí en lo particular no me gusta mucho que digamos.

Pero antes de iniciar a leer esta historia por favor tomen en cuenta las siguientes **ADVERTENCIAS DEL FIC.**

**_* PARA MAYORES DE EDAD Ó MUY PERO MUY ABIERTOS DE MENTE._**

**_* LEMON FUERTE._**

**_* VIOLACIÓN._**

**_* PROSTITUCIÓN (LO ENTENDERÁN CUANDO LO LEAN)_**

**_* DOMINACIÓN._**

**O.o "SOBRE AVISO… NO HAY ENGAÑO" o.O**

* * *

**_:::::: Antecedentes :::::::_**

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 18 años, mido 1.74 con 64 kgs. de peso, morenito, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y lampiño, igualito a mi papi Minato (38 años), solo con la diferencia que tengo tres marquitas en cada uno de mis cachetes. Vivo con él mi papi Minato y su actual esposo Orochimaru.

Desde que mi padre Jiraiya Namikaze muriera, mi papi encontró consuelo en el mejor amigo de papá Orochimaru con él que lleva los últimos 4 años casados. Les puedo decir que mi relación con mi padrastro nunca ha sido buena, solo educada, así que cuando mi papi Minato me pidió como un favor especial... para que lo acompañara a un viaje de negocios al interior del país, tuve que aceptar, más por compromiso hacia él que por cordialidad hacia mi padrastro.

Orochimaru mi padrastro, mide 1.78 y pesa 70 kgs, es de contextura fuerte, a sus 48 años se conserva muy bien, con sus cabellos blancos y largo, lo hacen muy atractivo para muchos hombres y mujeres.

**_:::::: ¿Inicio de mi sufrimiento?:::::::_**

El viaje de 12 horas desde Tokio se me hizo interminable ya que nos deteníamos solo para poner gasolina y comer. Al llegar, lo único que quería era dormir. En el hotel nos asignaron una habitación con cama doble como única opción que había disponible.

Mientras bajé a tomar algo, él se bañó y se acostó, al regresar a la habitación la encontré a oscuras, solo con la luz de la TV. Sin hacer ruido me duché y regresé a acostarme a su lado, asumiendo que estaba dormido con la televisión encendida.

Estaba tan cansado que no tardé en dormirme, imagino que había pasado como 1 hora cuando sentí alguien sobre mí tratando de bajarme los shorts con los que dormía, al despabilarme me di cuenta que era Orochimaru...

- **Silencio zorrito**.- me dijo.

- **Detente, por favor...**- solo atinaba a decir.- **no quiero hacer nada, solo quiero dormir.**

- **Me vas a complacer o se lo contare a tu papi**.- fue lo que me dijo mirándome a la cara con una gran sonrisa.- **Además le puedo decir que tú me estabas seduciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.**

No me quedó otro remedio que ceder. Me desnudé y me ordenó servirlo como lo haría una puta, acto seguido me volteó y me escupió en el culo, a la vez que se echaba saliva en el pene, luego comenzó a penetrarme.

Al comienzo lo iba haciendo despacio, luego de un solo golpe introdujo su miembro de 18 cm y sentí que me partía en dos. Lloraba a medida que me cogía y mientras me pasaba el dolor, este era sustituido por una mezcla de placer con vergüenza e impotencia.

De repente...

- **Basta de actuar como niño, quiero que me des placer siempre que lo desee.**- dijo en mi oído.

Después de eso, estuvo cogiéndome como por 15 minutos, mi culo iba cediendo poco a poco, haciendo que me abría más para que su pene entrara a su placer, empecé a llevar su ritmo el cual iba aumentando en intensidad hasta que sentí su ardiente leche dentro de mí.

Me sentía perturbado y usado. No sabía que decir, pero él sí, me dio tres instrucciones precisas:

**_1. Siempre tenía que estar a su disposición día y noche._**

**_2. No debía acabar sino cuando él me lo ordenara._**

**_3. Y por último, no me debía acostar con más nadie._**

Esa noche me cogió 3 veces más, su cuerpo masculino algo peludo y sudoroso sobre mi espalda me hizo sentirme como su puta y que él me dominaría desde ahora…

**_:::: Al siguiente día:::::_**

A la mañana siguiente al despertarme, encontré una nota donde me ordenaba estar listo a las 9:00 am, para que lo acompañara a sus diligencias. Me levanté y me duché, con una sensación de que lo hacía todo por inercia. Bajé y desayuné, y me apresuré para estar en la habitación a la hora indicada.

Nos fuimos a visitar varios clientes. Durante el día apenas me cruzó palabra y más bien me trató fríamente, haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. Visitando al último cliente, este nos invitó a su casa a tomarnos unas cervezas.

Madara de uno era un poco mayor (50 años) que mi padrastro, pero más fuerte, con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado para sus 90 kg y 1,85 cms de altura, con un aspecto muy bien cuidado.

Durante la reunión no hacía sino mirarme, lo que me puso muy incómodo. Orochimaru se percató de las miradas que me hacía Madara y me pidió que buscase unas cervezas en la tienda de abajo, al regresar, estaban firmando el contrato.

Madara se levantó y se fue a su habitación quedándome solo con mi padrastro. Se acercó a mí, me tomó por el brazo y...

- **El trato se cerró y eres parte de él, pasa al cuarto y complácelo como lo hiciste anoche conmigo, y es mejor que lo hagas correctamente si no, te arrepentirás**.- dijo con una voz que no aceptaba miramiento alguno.

Temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la humillación, entré al cuarto. Madara ya estaba desnudo sobre la cama y me ordenó que hiciera lo mismo. Comenzó a besarme y me obligó a mamarle el pene, el que iba creciendo hasta los 22 cm., pronto sentí que me ahogaba cuando empezó a cogerme con fuerza la boca, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sentí toneladas de leche en mi garganta.

- **No dejes caer ni una sola gota**.- dijo con su voz gruesa ordenándome.

Después me agarró por el cabello y me acostó a su lado y fue cuando sentí un olor diferente a mi padrastro.

- **Acaba en mi pecho, para que después de limpies con tu lengua**.- fue su siguiente orden.

De repente me acordé de la orden de mi padrastro de no acabar hasta que él me lo permitiera y así se lo informé, su respuesta fue una cachetada, me tiró al lado, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre mí, gritándome:

- **Entonces ábrete para mí, puta.**

Sentí como rompía el empaque del condón y se lo ponía, luego un dedo lubricado entró en mi culo, enseguida sentí el segundo y luego el tercero.

Tenía miedo de quejarme y de repente sacó sus dedos y me penetró de un solo empujón, lo que me hizo gritar y no dejar de hacerlo mientras duró toda la cogida, me obligó a sentarme sobre él, cabalgándolo hasta que acabó después de media hora de lágrimas y dolor, pero a la vez seguía sintiendo un placer casi incomprensible. Al sacar su pene...

- **Puedes irte puta, nos vemos otro día y espero te portes mejor**.- dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude temiendo otra reacción violenta y salí del cuarto.

Al verme, Orochimaru me ordenó que me lavara y me apresurara para irnos. No había terminado de entrar al baño cuando me haló y me tiro sobre el sofá y me dijo:

- **Ahora me toca a mí, no te resistas.**

Enseguida comenzó a quitarme la ropa y me volteé para mi dueño, este me penetró sin ningún tipo de consideración y solo me decía que gritara como lo había hecho con Madara. Gritando de dolor y de placer sentí como mi cuerpo se entregaba completamente, y sin poderlo evitar estaba súper excitado sintiendo su arremetida.

El hecho de haber sido utilizado por otro parecía haberlo vuelto loco. El ritmo de su cogida era tan intenso que sus bolas pegaban fuertemente contra mí. Sentía que me venía sin tocarme. Le pedí por favor que necesitaba acabar y solo me dijo...

- **Yo te digo cuando**.- dijo un poco enojado, pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando me besó y agregó en mi oído.- **Acaba, que yo también me vengo.**

Exploté como nunca, solamente sintiendo como acababa dentro de mí. Se recostó sobre mí sudoroso y satisfecho de saber que era suyo.

**_Desde ese viaje se convirtió en el dueño absoluto de mi cuerpo y siempre que desea estoy a su disposición. Por supuesto que nuestra relación en familia ha mejorado del todo._**

**::::::::... FIN ...::::::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En verdad, espero que les haya gustado y sino, por favor envíenme sus mensajes para no volver a modificar este tipo de historia.

En mi FB subí tres imágenes de Naruto con Orochimaru.

Espero sus quejasen o comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Towers)

**Titulo Original: **COGIENDO CON MI PADRASTRO

**Publicada: **20 de Julio de 2007

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** cogiendo-con-mi-padrastro/


End file.
